Jealousy
by MatildaHummingbird
Summary: An arguement about their relationship has Shawn walking out on Lassiter. Later Lassiter sees Shawn with another man and becomes furious.


**Author's Note: **This rather angsty/possessive one shot was inspired by listening to Eminem's Seduction from his new C.D. It's a pretty graphic song for those light of heart, however if you want to go looking for it on Youtube please do so! Its not necessarily the lyrics of the song that made me envision a very angry Lassiter, but the way the song plays out. If possible read this fic while listening to that song lol.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own psych! I'm merely a fan who is also a fan of Eminem!

PS – Sorry guys its 5 am; I didn't really edit this one. It's just a one shot though so hopefully it won't matter too much.

**Jealousy **

Shawn had gone out of his way to make Lassiter jealous. He fucking knew it. There was no doubt in his mind as he watched Shawn get closer to his 'date' laughing it up and constantly touching the other man's arm.

This had started over a stupid argument. Lassiter wasn't ready to come out yet. They had been seeing each other in secret for months now, 'late night liaisons' is what Lassiter called them. That's all they ever would be. He would never love Spencer, he couldn't. It went against his public image.

Shawn of course saw it different, Spencer had admitted repeatedly that he wanted more. He never once thought that maybe Spencer was the relationship type but recently the topic had come up more then once.

"Tell them" Shawn had finally said one day "Because if you don't -I will I won't be able to help it."

"I'll deny it if you do" Lassiter said gruffly,

"Fine" was all Shawn said and Shawn had walked then. Leaving Lassiter's house the same way he had come in – through the window.

That was two weeks ago, and Lassiter hadn't seen Shawn since – only at the station and there they couldn't talk. There they were under the guise of frenemies, nobody knew but them.

So needless to say when Lassiter stepped into the bar to drink away the anger he felt for the way Shawn had just left, he hadn't expected to see Shawn there. With another man no less.

Lassiter sat down numbly, unable to pry his eyes away from Spencer and this new man. He barely noticed when the waitress placed his usual drink in front of him. He was too busy staring down this new man from a distance.

At first the site made Lassiter furious, he wanted to march right up and punch both of them right out – but he couldn't. It would ruin his image – he had an image. Shawn just didn't understand. Shawn was inconsiderate, and apparently spiteful. The sideways glance he gave to Lassiter told Lassiter that Spencer knew damn well he'd be there tonight. The fury deepened, Spencer was with this other man on purpose.

Lassiter hoped the poor fool knew he was being used.

Still, Lassiter really didn't like the way Spencer was suddenly ignoring him, he actually now looked like he was genuinely enjoying himself with this stranger. There was even laughter – the sound making Lassiter frown, Spencer only ever used that laugh with him.

_Not anymore_

The realization made Lassiter want to snarl. That laugh belonged to him. He then watched as the stranger decided to be bold, planting a soft kiss on Spencer's temple – Spencer actually leaning into the touch.

Lassiter actually growled then that man had no right! Shawn belonged to him.

It was that simple. Lassiter knew every inch of Shawn's body, he knew where to touch to get him excited, he knew what hairs to pull to make him moan, he knew where to lick to help him finish. That meant that Shawn was his. Yet this man had the nerve to play into Shawn's game, stomping around like at any moment he could take Shawn away.

_I dare him to try. _

The thought was a tad dark, Lassiter actually saw himself aiming his gun at this man's head – no matter how loud Shawn might beg him not to.

The two stood then, the stranger throwing down a few bills on their table before they headed out.

Lassiter was on his feet then to, he didn't bother paying – he was in a hurry. He couldn't let them get too far. He refused to let that man get his Shawn alone – no matter what Shawn had to say in protest. It wasn't going to fucking happen.

The night was damp and foggy from the day's earlier rain and the streets were eerily quiet only a few cars passing by, and even fewer pedestrians walking the streets. This made Shawn and his 'date' particularly easy to find. They had made it half way down the street arm and arm before Lassiter had caught up grabbing Shawn by his other arm and turning him around.

"Spencer" his tone was a low warning.

"Lassie!" Shawn played it off like it was nothing "Long time no see brother, how've you been?"

"You know damn well" Lassiter grumbled. The other man spoke next.

"This is your friend Shawn?" He asked, and Shawn nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, this is Lassie – Lassie this is Mark."

"It's great to meet you" Mark said – the poor bloke sounded so naïve and friendly it just made Lassiter hate him all the more.

"Yeah what ever" Lassiter said to him "Spencer, could I have a word with you in _private?"_

"Anything you say Lassie" Shawn was teasing him, it drove him nuts.

He quickly pulled Spencer into the nearest alley.

"What is it Lassie?" Shawn was taunting then "Something wrong?"

Lassiter wasn't playing games. He grabbed onto Spencer's shirt, and shoved him roughly against the brick wall of one of the surrounding buildings of the alley. He pressed his lips against Shawn's in a bruising kiss. Rough hands moved from Shawn's shirt down to his hips and holding him in place, Lassie's knuckles going white from how hard he was gripping onto Spencer's hips.

Shawn had gasped, surprised by the attack but the shock soon faded and he was kissing back just as roughly – mouth being forced open, Lassiter's tongue greedily tasting every inch of Shawn's mouth it could reach. Shawn moaned, his arms falling helplessly over Lassiter's shoulders and holding on tightly.

It was one long, rough kiss, only being broken when they both needed air. Only when Lassiter pull away he didn't let go, he brought his mouth close to Shawn's ear.

"Mine" was all he growled, and he gave a sharp nib to Shawn's shoulder making Shawn cry out and start to shake with need.

Another kiss, much like the first one and Lassiter had pulled Shawn away from the wall, turning them so that Shawn was facing the street again. This time when Lassiter pulled away he pushed Shawn roughly back to the side walk where his 'date' was still waiting patiently.

"What did Lassiter need you for?" Mark asked curiously.

"N-nothing" Shawn stammered a bit, thanking god that the cover of night was there to hide his uncomfortable hardon.

"Just work stuff I can't share – you understand."

"Sure I do" Mark smiled.

Lassiter felt damn proud then as he watched Shawn and Mark walk away then. He noted with a note of triumph that they hadn't carried on in their previous position walking arm and arm.

He knew he wouldn't be seeing _Mark _again.

After all – Shawn was **his. **


End file.
